There are known steering wheels for steering a vehicle, such as an automobile, in which the steering wheels include a body portion that is mounted on a steering shaft that converts a rotating operation into a steering operation, a pad portion that is disposed in substantially the middle of the body portion, and a horn switch that is configured by mounting the pad portion on the body portion so as to be movable in the axial direction of the steering shaft, the horn switch being configured between the body portion and the pad portion (see PTL 1 and PTL 2, for example).
The steering wheel described in PTL 1 includes a first horn plate that is fixed to the body portion, a second horn plate that is fixed to the pad portion, guide pins that are erected on the second horn plate, stoppers that are formed at the distal ends of the guide pins, bushes (also referred to as insulators) that are inserted so as to be slidable along the guide pins, elastic bodies that are fitted to the bushes, the outer peripheral portion of the elastic bodies being engaged with the first horn plate, and coil springs through which the guide pins are inserted so as to bias the bushes towards the stoppers.
Furthermore, the steering wheel described in PTL 2 has a horn bracket that is fixed to the steering wheel and an inflator, and includes an air bag module that serves as a weight and spring units that are provided between the air bag module and the horn bracket and that transmit vibration of the steering wheel to the air bag module so as to constitute a dynamic damper. The spring units each include an elastic body that transmits vibration, a protector that is mounted on either one of the horn plate and the air bag module, the protector made of synthetic resin and accommodating the elastic body therein so as to allow the elastic body to elastically deform itself, and a rotation regulating mechanism that is provided between the protector and the elastic body and that regulates the rotation of the elastic body inside the protector.